


Watch Your Mouth

by craigtuckeradvocate



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically this all stemmed from an ask I received on tumblr and everyone was thirsty so here you go, Choking, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtuckeradvocate/pseuds/craigtuckeradvocate
Summary: Being an outlaw isn't always easy, especially for twenty three year old Tweek Tweak. When he's captured by an Incan Tribe he "accidentally" stole from, he never thought he'd get so wrapped up with their Chief who is some descendent of an Incan prophet, let alone show him the different uses for one's mouth.





	Watch Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

Things weren’t supposed to be this way.

He wasn’t supposed to be running for his life.

He wasn’t supposed to be a wanted man. (Well, that was questionable at this point, but he originally wasn’t supposed to be.) His chest was burning, yelling at him to stop, but he knew the second he did, it was all over. Tweek Tweak was an outlaw, and there was nothing he could do to change that at this point. He was wanted in the states (the few that had been formed) and he couldn’t go back there. He was wanted for fraud, theft, and murder, so going back to the states was out of the question. Tweek had somehow found himself down south in the next mass of land over, how or when he got here, he wasn’t really sure. He just knew he had to keep going, and that’s what he did. He figured he was in some part of Peru when he discovered an Incan tribe. However, Tweek, of course, is attracted to valuable looking objects. He didn’t _know_ that the object he stole from that Incan tribe was valuable to them. He just knew he wanted it, and so he took it. Glancing behind him, Tweek didn’t see anyone, so he decided it was the perfect time to slow down.

            “ _Fuck!”_ He screamed, the rope he unknowingly stepped into around his ankle tightening and hoisting him up into the air. He sputtered as he tugged his bandana up over his face, trying to hide his identity in case there were any Americans (could never be too safe). One by one, members of the Incan tribe started emerging from the bushes, Tweek panting as he tried to catch his breath. “Let me go!” He yelled, all of them laughing at his request. _So they understand English_. “I’m being fucking serious, assholes, let me go!” He yelled again, struggling to get down. He tried reaching up, but found he didn’t have the core strength or flexibility to reach all the way to his ankle. He was strong, but not that strong or flexible. Letting out a defeated grunt, he let his arms hang, his brows furrowing as one of the men put his hat on his head. “Don’t touch my fucking hat!” He screeched, trying to swing himself in that direction. The man laughed, walking over to get him down. As soon as he was close enough, Tweek let the blade hiding in his sleeve drop into his hand, quickly slicing the man’s throat and grabbing his hat off of him before he fell to the ground, Tweek then holding the blade out at the rest of the tribe. Their spears were all pointed towards him, Tweek wiping the sweat off his brow, which caused the blood on his hand to smear across his pale skin. “Don’t fucking come near me! Just let me go!” He warned, yelling out in surprise as he was suddenly dropped from the tree. Someone had cut the rope, Tweek gasping for air as he hit the ground with a loud _thud_. Sputtering for air, he scrambled to grab his dropped bag, but five spears pointed at him, a smirk crossing his lips under the bandana. “How’re we doing this, boys?”

            “Give us the relic.” The dark haired man simply said, Tweek holding his hands up.

            “I can’t do that if I don’t have my bag.”

            “But…we have the bag.”

            “Exactly! So just hand me my bag and I’ll give it to you.”

            “But if we have the bag, don’t we already have the relic in our possession?”

            “Well, when you _put it that way_ , sure, but like, let me just-” Tweek reached his hand out, going for his bag, but jumped back when a spear nearly cut his hand. “Christ, you guys are fucking _rude_!” He screeched, the dark haired man raising an eyebrow.

            “You killed one of our men.”

            “Well, he scared me, okay? I’m jumpy,” Tweek explained, shrugging his shoulders a bit. The dark haired man turned to the men behind him, speaking in their native dialect before moving past them. Tweek blinked, gasping as his arms were grabbed. “Hey! Fucking- _don’t touch me_!” He screamed, two more men coming forth and grabbing his legs. No matter how hard he moved his body, Tweek could not escape. Letting out a yell of frustration, he tossed his head back, hitting one of the guys in the nose. When his arm was dropped as the man grabbed his nose, he grabbed the blade he had dropped, swinging his arm up, but screamed when it was caught before he managed to kill his other captor. The two men holding his legs managed to tie his legs together, and they eventually got his wrists. They carried over a large, sturdy stick, Tweek letting out a groan. “Oh, you’ve got to be _fucking kidding me_.”

* * *

It was a long hike back to the tribe, and Tweek was trying to do everything in his power to piss these people off.

            “What’s a typical night look like for you guys? Do you like to drink? I love drinking. I get all warm inside. But I’m sure you wouldn’t want to drink too much around these parts because it’s _hot as shit_ in these parts.” He let out a yell as he was poked with a spear, the men snickering.

            “Shut your mouth, prisoner, you’re being a disturbance.” The dark haired man said.

            “ _I’m_ being a- _excuse you!_ You’re _hanging me_ upside down and I’m _trying_ to make the best of it!”

            “You better watch your mouth when we present you to the chief.”

            “Ooo the chief, I’m so scared of a crusty old dude.” Tweek sneered, glaring at the only man who has dared to speak to him. Tweek started looking around as the Peruvian jungles turned into buildings, a soft hum leaving his lips.

            “Nice place, man.” He mumbled, the dark haired man grunting.

            “Don’t flatter us.”

            “No, I _really mean it_! You have a wonderful place!” He said sarcastically, yelling out again as he was jabbed with a spear. “ _Fucking fuck you, you dick! Touch me again!”_ He screamed, thrashing around as they made their way up a hill to the largest building in the village. _Of course the damn chief lives in luxury. This building was nicer earlier when I stole from it and not now when I’m more than likely going to be bitched at by said chief_. The two men carrying him stood in front of a throne, but it sat empty.

            “Requesting to speak to the chief, Kenny.” The dark haired man said to a blonde man, the man shooting a toothy grin their way. Tweek noticed he had a gap between his canine and incisor.

            “Wait here.” Kenny left the room, Tweek letting out a long groan after a minute.

            “Shut up!” The dark haired man said, jabbing Tweek with the spear again.

            “ _Fuck!_ Ya know, there are nicer ways to tell me to shut my fucking mouth, ya know!” He yelled, the man whipping around.

            “You’re lucky I don’t cut your god damn tongue out of-”

            “Attention, gentlemen!” The man whipped around, their spear bottoms echoing through the room as they hit it on the ground. The blonde was back by the throne, but a new figure emerged from the nearby room. A decorative headdress with feathers, lapis lazuli, and gold pieces sat upon his head, patterned blue cloth covering his body. A necklace of some kind covered his shoulders, golds and blues standing out on every inch of his body. He had beautiful tan skin that stretched over equally beautiful muscles. A strong jaw, shaggy black hair, and icy blue eyes. There were a few freckles across his nose and a mole that sat by his eye, Tweek noticed. For the first time, Tweek found himself silent as he watched the chief sit. The dark haired man stepped forward, placing one arm on top of the other in front of his chest before speaking.

            “Chief, we have found the thief that stole the ancient relic.”

            “I ain’t no damn thief! I saw it and wanted it, so I took it!” Tweek yelled, squirming around the best he could from his position. “Can you let me go now?!”

            “He has the worst mouth on him.” The man mumbled, the chief staring blankly at Tweek.

            “Show me the relic, Stan.” He said, Tweek blinking as he heard him speak. _How old is this guy?_ Stan stepped forward with Tweek’s bag, pulling the relic out. It was a small statue of what seemed like a rodent of some sorts, lapis lazuli for eyes and the same gem stone shined throughout the design on the statue. The chief hummed in pleasure as Stan handed it to him, Tweek blinking as he noticed that his eyes started glowing blue.

            “What the fuck?” He whispered, hissing as he was jabbed by another man. “Don’t fucking touch me!” He yelled, turning his head to look at him. “I’m sick of you fucking stabbing me! You guys are _the worst!_ Just keep jabbing and jabbing, don’tcha?! Well, I’ve got something to say about th-” Tweek let out a grunt as his jaw was grabbed face being forced to turn. His green eyes widened as he came face to face with the chief, grunting as he tugged Tweek’s bandanna off his face and around his neck. The forceful grip on his jaw returned, those glowing eyes looking Tweek up and down.

            “Quite the mouth on you.”

            “Oh, bite me.” Tweek hissed, yelling out a bit as the grip on his jaw tightened. The chief’s eyes flickered up to the blood that was smeared across his forehead.

            “If you want to survive, I advise you to shut your mouth.” The chief said slowly, Tweek smirking.

            “Oh, but Chief, I can think of many other things my mouth can do.” Tweek practically laughed, enjoying the way the man actually faltered a bit. Tweek was unashamed of his homosexuality, and he was going to flirt with this beautiful chief for as long as he could.

            “And what does _that_ mean, outlaw?”

            “It could mean whatever you want it to mean, Chief, if you just give me a chance.” Tweek laughed, batting his eyelashes for good efforts. The chief grunted, pressing the tip of his spear to Tweek’s throat. The blonde noticed it had a similar lapis lazuli stone in it as the relic, the stone and his eyes glowing bright.

            “Watch how you speak to me or I’ll kill you, so help me.” The chief growled, Tweek smirking.

            “Is that a promise? I’d love to die by your hands. Maybe have them wrapped around my neck? Oh, god, I’d _love_ to have you choke me out, Chief!” He laughed, everyone staring in disbelief at the mouthy outlaw. The chief let out a yell of frustration, turning and walking towards the way in which he came.

            “Throw him in the chambers below the throne room, I’m not done with this outlaw yet!” He yelled over his shoulder, the men all hitting their spears off the ground before moving towards the opposite end of the room. The chief tensed as he heard the blonde’s voice once more,

            “ _I look forward to seeing you again, chief!”_

* * *

Listening to mouthy blondes was not in the job description of being the chief for the longest surviving Incan tribe. Well, Craig didn’t want to take this job, but when it was discovered he was the descendent of a prophet, he was thrusted into the limelight, and it was fine at first. Then, more outsiders started entering their village, and that’s when things started to get difficult. American adventurers came in and thought they could just claim their land as their own, but they couldn’t. Not with Craig in charge. Most outsiders couldn’t get into the village nowadays without someone noticing them, so that’s why Craig laid awake that night. How did this mouthy blonde enter the village without _anyone_ noticing them? He sticks out like a sore thumb with his pale, freckled skin, blonde hair, green eyes, plump lips. Shaking his head, he let out a sigh, dropping his face to his hands as he stood on the balcony that over looked the village. There came a gentle tap of the bottom of a spear, then Stan’s voice.

            “Chief, the prisoner is…well, as expected, being difficult.” Craig hummed softly, grabbing the ledge of the stone railing.

            “As expected, indeed.”

            “What do you want us to do with him?”

            “…Nothing.” This clearly caught Stan off guard. Their usual solution for problematic prisoners is death, so this was quite the surprise.

            “Ch-Chief?” Craig turned, hands now clasped behind his back. Stan blinked as he saw one of his eyes glowing.

            “I’ll take care of him myself,” He said with a smirk, Stan nodding once before placing one arm on top of the other in front of his chest, Craig repeating the motion, before Stan turned and left. Craig turned his attention back to the view, mind racing as he tried to figure out _exactly_ how he was going to deal with the mouthy blonde in the basement of the palace. After careful consideration, Craig knew exactly what he wanted and needed to do, turning on his heel and walking silently into the palace. “Fill the tub for me, please.” Craig instructed the maid as she walked past. With a small nod of her head, she went to fetch the water. He tried to calm his racing thoughts, something about the blonde’s boldness so satisfying to listen to, so incredible, so _beautiful_. Why was it that the prisoner who is the most problematic is the first one to make Craig feel so _skittish_? As he entered the basement, he could hear heavy breathing, but it was pretty silent besides that. Furrowing his brows, Craig grabbed a torch off the wall, making his way down the darkened path. _They left him in darkness_? The closer he got to the cell holding the blonde, the heavier the breathing got. It wasn’t until he saw the blonde he knew why. There was dried blood under his nose and lip, the bandana around his neck shoved into his mouth as a gag. His eyes looked tired and red, as if he had actually been crying. His hands were shackled to the wall above his head, the blonde fighting to stand as his eyes focused on the figure in front of him. Letting out a frustrated yell, the blonde gave up with trying to stand, head dropping forward as he just accepted that he was going to die. Tweek was already in enough pain as is from being punched, hoping the chief would just kill him quickly so maybe then he could be freed from this place. The heavy metal door opened slowly, then closed with a loud _creak_ behind the chief as he entered the cell. That same grip from earlier grabbed his jaw, but something was different about it. It was soft, not rough like it was earlier. Tweek gasped as the gag was removed from his mouth, finally able to properly breath after a few hours. He coughed a few times, some fresh blood falling from the cuts on his lip as he did. Craig noticed he had a bruise under his right eye.

            “W-What do you w’nt, Chief?” He choked out, the blonde tensing as the chief’s thumb moved slowly under his chin, collecting the fresh blood that was falling. “C-Come to kill me yourself? Just like you promised?” He growled, ignoring the way the chief _laughed_ softly at him. “D-Don’t you fucking-”

            “There you go with that mouth of yours.”

            “And so what if I do?”

            “I thought you said you had other things you could think of doing with that mouth of yours.” Tweek blinked, eyes widening slightly as he stared at the man in front of him. One of his eyes had started glowing, their eyes meeting as Tweek swallowed hard.

            “How old are you?”

            “Twenty five.” Tweek snorted, smirking a bit.

            “They put a twenty five year old in charge of the longest surviving Incan tribe?”

            “I didn’t want to be. Turns out I’m the descendent of some ancient prophet.” He mumbled, Tweek tilting his head slightly.

            “That’s why your eyes glow, isn’t it?”

            “You’re observant…,” Craig looked at him, thumb running over his jaw now. “How old are _you_?”

            “Twenty three.”

            “Little young to be an outlaw, don’tcha think?”

            “I never wanted to be. I was framed for a crime and it just sorta snowballed into me turning to actually committing crimes.” He explained, Craig humming softly.

            “What’s your name, outlaw?”

            “…Tweek.” Tweek never tells his name to captors, but something about this chief makes him want to tell him every dirty secret he knows.

            “Tweek?”

            “Yeah, is there a problem?” He raised his eyebrows, the chief smirking.

            “Not at all.”

            “And what about you? I know you weren’t born and named _Chief_.”

            “…Craig.” Tweek blinked, smirking a bit.

            “Craig?”

            “What about it?” He growled, eyes narrowing at the blonde. Tweek snorted.

            “The descendent of the ancient prophet is named _Craig_?” The grip on his jaw tightened, Tweek letting out a mischievous laugh.

            “Shut up, you fucking brat.” Tweek grinned slowly at Craig.

            “Oh, so you have a mouth on you, too, don’t you?” He murmured, Craig grunting and sliding his hand to Tweek’s throat. The blonde gasped sharply as he squeezed.

            “You’re testing my patience, Tweek.” Craig growled by Tweek’s ear, the blonde squirming under him. It was partially from the fact he was struggling to breathe and also the fact that he was _incredibly turned on by this_.

             “L-Let me test it some more.” He choked out, gasping as Craig let go of his throat and stepped back from him, listening to him cough a bit.

             “What do you mean?” Craig said slowly, narrowing his eyes at him. Tweek smirked as he looked up, letting out a soft laugh.

             “You’re naïve, aren’t you?”

             “ _What_?”

             “Do you want me to show you how else I can use my mouth, or not, Chief?” Tweek breathed out, eyes roaming up and down the man in front of him. Craig swallowed hard, ignoring the warmth pooling into his lower abdomen. He wants to. He wants to see what else this mouthy brat can do with his mouth, but he shouldn’t. _He couldn’t_.

             “No.” He murmured, turning and walking towards the exit.

             “So why _did_ you come down here? Cause I know it sure as hell wasn’t to talk!” Tweek yelled, the chief tensing as he stopped walking. The blonde smirked as Craig turned, one of his eyes glowing brightly.

             “None of your business.”

             “Well, considering I’m _involved_ in said business, I think it is my business.” Tweek said, shrugging the best he could with his hands shackled above him. Craig walked back over slowly, squatting himself down in front of the blonde, elbows resting on his knees.

             “Do you understand what you’re going to be getting yourself into?”

             “Hopefully a good time.”

             “You will _listen to me_ and you _will not_ have a say in what happens.” The chief growled, Tweek squirming a bit under his gaze. _Hot damn_.

             “I-I’m okay with that.” He whispered, swallowing hard as Craig stood.

             “And if you try _any funny business_ , I’ll _fucking kill you_.” He said, Tweek nodding.

             “Y-Yes, Chief.” Something about the submissive tone in his voice and the choice of words made Craig’s dick throb in his pants, the man biting his lip to stop himself from cursing. Sighing softly, he grabbed the shackles, staring at them.

             “You’ll feel warmth, just don’t move.” He instructed, staring at the same spot on the shackles. The metal started to heat up from his gaze, eyes blazing blue. The one he stared at eventually snapped open, Tweek dropping his arm with a groan of pleasure. He dropped the other one as soon as it was free, rubbing at his wrists as he stood slowly. How Craig got the shackles off, he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to question it.

             “Thanks.” He whispered, keeping his eyes down. Craig was intimidating. It was no wonder they put him in charge of the tribe once they found out he was the descendent of a prophet. A hand landed on his lower back, guiding him through the halls of the palace as they walked.  _You could run. You could run faster than the tribe earlier, you can run faster now._ But something deep inside of Tweek kept him put, something he likes to call _the possibility of getting laid_.

* * *

Craig’s bed chamber was absolutely gorgeous. Tweek has never seen a bed so big before.

            “You will bathe and then return here.” Craig instructed, handing him a towel and traditional Incan clothing that looked similar to his, but it was green instead of blue. Tweek blinked, looking at him with wide eyes.

            “I…I get to bathe?” He whispered, Craig smiling a bit at his excitement.

            “When was the last time you had a bath?” He asked, leading him to the washroom that was attached to the bedroom. The tub had already been filled, Tweek humming as he saw the steam swirling in the air. _How long has he had this planned_? Tweek suddenly felt self-conscious about himself, shifting on his feet as he set the towel and clothing down.

            “I…I don’t remember.” He admitted, cheeks heating up as he started working on the buttons of his shirt. Craig frowned a bit, humming.

            “Take as long as you need then,” Craig said, turning and heading towards the door. “I’ll be in my room waiting. Don’t try any funny business, Tweek.” He warned, the blonde swallowing hard as he shrugged his shirt off. Before leaving, Craig turned and watched his movements, licking his lips slowly as he watched him undo his pants. _Save it_. He left before he could fully remove the rest of his clothing. Tweek looked over his shoulder as he heard the door shut, blinking as he saw a mirror across the room as he discarded the last of his clothes. Slowly, he walked across the room, gasping when he saw himself. It has been so long since Tweek really saw himself, a few years maybe. He’s been wandering around aimlessly for so long now he never sought out a mirror. He had filled out since the last time he saw himself, shoulders wider than he remembered. He had muscles, but not like Craig did, a pang of self-consciousness hitting his stomach. With a sigh, Tweek tangled his fingers into his knotted blonde curls, grumbling as a finger got stuck in his hair. With a grunt, he ripped it free, cursing to himself as he rubbed the spot. He was covered in a layer of grime and sweat and his face was covered with blood. _Why is he being so nice to me? Is it all a trap?_ Deciding not to worry about it too much at the moment, Tweek turned and looked into the inviting bath water, dipping a toe in. _Oh god_. It was so warm, so refreshing. Letting his leg drop in, he hummed as he fully stepped in, sliding down into the warm water with a sigh of relief. It felt good on his aching body, the filth slowly leaving his skin. Sucking in a breath, he disappeared under the surface, tangling his fingers into his hair under the water to loosen the knots and dirt that resided there.

Craig could hear him. It was a very quiet evening, and the sound of the blonde’s joyous laughter made his chest hurt. There was no denying, no matter how frustrating he was, that Tweek was beautiful. Craig was astonished at how open and forward Tweek was about his homosexuality, something Craig has struggled to do. He wants to be. Hell, who would defy him? No one would, but somewhere, deep down, he feels like someone would, and he wouldn’t know what to do if that happened. He laid distracted in his thoughts for what felt like forever, the sound of the washroom door being pulled open snapping him out of his thoughts. He sat up on the bed slowly, gulping as he saw Tweek step out. The green tunic was a little big for him, the fabric hanging off his shoulders as he walked. His hair was drying in gentle waves, looking a shade lighter from all the dirt that washed out. The blood was no longer on his face, but the small bruise was. Craig hadn’t realized how many freckles he had until right then. He looked simply… _immaculate_ to Craig, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw him.

            “You feel better?” He asked, Tweek humming softly.

            “I really do…thank you for, um, letting me bathe.” He said softly, and he meant it. Tweek may be a smart ass with a tendency to be rude, but he’ll show kindness to anyone that shows him kindness. Craig hummed, standing slowly.

            “Now…about these… _things_ your mouth can do…” He said slowly, Craig noticing something almost animalistic flash across Tweek’s eyes. He grinned, a soft laugh escaping those pretty lips of his.

            “What do you _need_ me to do, Chief?” He whispered, taking a few steps closer. The motion caused Craig to back up, gasping as he hit the edge of the bed and fell onto it. The blonde sat on the edge of the bed, which surprised Craig. He was surprised that he didn’t take advantage of the situation and climb on top of him. But then Craig remembered what he said in the basement: _“You will **listen to me** and you **will not** have a say in what happens.” _ Craig shuddered at how well he listened, groaning softly.

            “I need you to put your mouth to good use.” He instructed, Tweek humming.

            “I can do that. You want to get comfortable?” He suggested, Craig moving so he was sitting against the pillows. Tweek slowly made his way up to him, breath shaky as he got closer. He blushed as he watched Craig take off his headdress, setting it aside on one of the side tables. _His hair is beautiful_. Swallowing hard, he moved up so their faces were near each other, noses bumping together playfully. “What do you want me to do, Chief?” He whispered, Craig letting out a shaky breath.

            “Start with kissing me.” Craig murmured, Tweek nodding. _Kissing_. Tweek hasn’t kissed a man in a long time. He usually sticks to hook ups and that’s it. They never kissed during sex, the notion too romantic for some of the closeted guys he’s been with. He deserves this then, because Tweek, after all this time, deserves romance. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips gently against Craig’s, sighing softly at the contact. It felt so right, so good. Craig’s hands started roaming over his sides, the blonde opening his mouth as an invitation for Craig to do what he wanted. Darting his tongue out, Craig licked at Tweek’s mouth, the blonde whimpering at the notion. Craig’s head was spinning. He hasn’t kissed someone, let alone even think about having relations with someone, in so long. The last time he’s properly hooked up with someone was years ago, his duties as chief coming first. He deserves this. _Tweek_ deserves this. As punishment for that _filthy mouth_. Yeah… _punishment._ That’s what this was. Tugging on the blonde’s hair, he pulled his lips back, those green eyes blown with lust and desire. His lips were so red, swollen and covered with spit. _Fuck_.

            “W-What now, Chief?” The blonde breathed out, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he panted. _God, he’s so needy_. Craig grunted softly, eyes darting over his face.

            “Suck my cock.” He instructed, the blonde nodding vigorously before crawling down. Craig watched as he untied his pants, Tweek’s shaking fingers giving away his eagerness. It was a huge turn on for Craig, seeing a man so eager to suck his cock. He let out a moan as Tweek quickly tugged his pants away, the blonde grinning as he saw him.

            “Well fuck me, chief.” He breathed out, Craig letting out a soft laugh.

            “If you behave, that’s the plan,” Craig murmured, reaching down and pushing the hair off Tweek’s forehead. He let the hand drop, thumb running over his bottom lip. Tweek sucked it into his mouth, eyes closing as he gripped the base of Craig’s cock, stroking him gently. Craig was caught off guard, gasping sharply at the duel stimuli. With a soft _smack_ of his lips, Tweek pulled away from his thumb and licked at the head of Craig’s dick, the older man grunting as he laid back, arms behind his head as he watched. Tweek made sure to look up at him, his heart hammering in his chest. There was something so mysterious about Craig, something so attractive about him that made Tweek weak at the knees, and no man has ever really made him feel this way before. He kind of liked it. Closing his eyes, he hummed as he wrapped his lips around the tip of his dick, slowly working his lips down as he bobbed his head up and down. Being careful not to gag himself, he used his hand to stroke the length he couldn’t reach. Tweek knew he had to be doing something right, soft little gasps coming from the man beneath him as he hollowed out his cheeks. He gasped suddenly when Craig’s hips bucked up, his hands coming down and gripping at Tweek’s hair. He started thrusting upwards gently, Tweek trying to focus on breathing as he was literally being _fucked_ in the mouth. _Okay, so maybe you deserve this for mouthing off earlier. Yeah, you deserve this. This is punishment_. Gripping at Craig’s hips, Tweek tried to pull back a bit, but sputtered a bit as he was pushed further down. “I didn’t say to stop.” It was a growly tone of voice, Tweek whimpering as he resumed his own rhythm when Craig let go of his head.

Everything felt like it was on fire. Craig’s body was so hot, felt so _good_. He wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted Tweek to suck his cock forever, permanently forced to suck on him for the rest of his life. But Craig also wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside of Tweek, hear him scream and beg for forgiveness for his _filthy mouth_. Reaching down, he gently grabbed Tweek’s hair, tugging him off. He listened to him pant, watching his red lips try and form words, spit covering them and running down his chin. _Fucking hell_.

            “P-Please.” Tweek begged, tugging on the bottom of his tunic as he moved into a sitting position.

            “Please _what_?”

            “P-Please fuck me.” He pleaded again, tugging the tunic up enough so Craig could see he was wearing nothing underneath.

            “Little presumptuous of you, don’t you think?”

            “N-No. I could see it in your eyes. Y-You want me.” He chuckled, chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Craig grabbed him by his hips, tugging him so he lost his balance and fell backwards onto his back. A laugh escaped the blonde’s lips, Craig momentarily losing himself to the moment. He looked so beautiful sprawled on his back laughing like that. _Don’t get distracted_. His fingers dug into the tender flesh of his hips, Tweek whimpering softly at the force.

            “I told you to watch your mouth. I like you better when you’re choking on a cock.”

            “I-I like choking on your cock, Chief.” He giggled, a grin crawling across his face as Craig grabbed his throat. He suddenly gasped as he felt fingers graze his rim, back arching slightly.

            “You need to apologize for that mouth of yours.”

            “O-Or what?”

            “I won’t _fuck you_.” Craig growled, Tweek’s eyes widening slightly as the grip around his throat tightened. Tweek sucked Craig’s fingers into his mouth as he brought them to his lips,  swirling his tongue around his fingers. He gasped as Craig removed them from his mouth and the grip around his throat loosened a bit.

            “ _P-Please!”_

            “I said to apologize, not beg, Tweek.” He chuckled, slowly pushing a finger in. Tweek’s legs kicked, head tossing back as Craig started fucking him gently with his finger.

            “I’m s-sorry! I’m s-so sorry!” He cried out, Craig grinning at how easily he fell apart.

            “When was the last time you had a good fuck, Cowboy?” He murmured, leaning forward and sucking at the exposed skin on his neck. Tweek whimpered at all the sensations, trying to fuck himself on the now two fingers inside of him.

            “I-I don’t know-I don’t know!” He breathed out, gritting his teeth as Craig sucked at a sensitive part of his neck. He gasped sharply as both the kissing and fingering stopped, yelling out in surprise as Craig flipped him over onto his stomach as if he weighed nothing to him. _You’re skin and bone with a little bit of muscle, you probably do weigh nothing compared to tall, dark, and handsome over there, Tweek._ His hips were grabbed once more, but they were tugged so his ass was in the air.

            “I still need to hear more apologizing.” Craig murmured, leaning over and kissing at Tweek’s back.

            “You’re pushing it.” Tweek growled out, face pressed into the comforter of the bed. Tweek turned his head into the comforter as a hand came down hard on his ass, trying to hide the grin that crawled across his face.

            “There you go again with that _damn mouth_ of yours.” Craig chuckled, resting his cock between his cheeks gently. _Fuckfuckfuck_. The weight and heat of Craig’s cock was becoming too much for Tweek, his toes curling.

            “I’m sorry. I’m so, _so_ _sorry_. I-I won’t do it again,” He pleaded, body starting to shake with anticipating. Craig smirked, tugging back to tug his tunic off over his head. “ _Fuck_.” Tweek breathed out, Craig chuckling softly as he saw Tweek staring at him with dark eyes. He helped Tweek get his own tunic off, leaning himself forward over his body. Placing a hand on either side of Tweek’s head, he lined his hips up, slowly easing his way in. For the first time since Craig has met him, Tweek had nothing to say. He let out soft, breathy moans, face turning into the comforter once more as Tweek tried to hide the fact his eyes were tearing up. It’s not like him to get so _emotional_ , but he couldn’t help it. It had been _so long_ since he’s felt so _good_ , and it reminded Tweek that there are good things in his world, such as getting _dicked down by an Incan prophet_.

“Good boy.” Craig murmured, Tweek humming softly at the sentiment. He closed his eyes, soft noises of approval escaping his lips as Craig bottomed out.

            “ _A-aaah_ ,” He choked out, face red from embarrassment. He’s normally so quiet when being fucked, making soft moans to encourage his partner, but he can’t help himself around this man. Every movement ripped a sound from his throat, each sound progressively getting louder and louder the more Craig moved his hips. “Oh _fuck!”_ He yelled, Craig smirking as he let out a soft chuckle.

            “What do you want, baby?” Tweek’s heart fluttered at the name, not expecting it in the slightest. Reaching back, he grabbed at Craig’s ass, breath shaky as he pressed his own hips back.

            “M-more. Please.” He begged, Craig noticing the corners of his eyes wet with unshed tears. Wrapping his arms around Tweek, Craig pulled him upright until Craig was now lying on his back, Tweek pulling off to quickly turn himself around. Lining his hips back up, he sighed as he sank himself back down, hands sprawled across Craig’s chest. Neither made an effort to move as he bottomed out, Tweek’s hips rolling slowly as his eyes closed. Craig watched him, feeling that familiar heat in his eyes as he watched him. There was no doubt in his mind he couldn’t let Tweek get away so easily after tonight.

            “I want you to stay here.” Craig said suddenly, Tweek blinking his eyes open. He gasped a bit as he noticed his blue eyes were glowing.

            “You-you ask me this when you’re _balls deep inside of me_?” Tweek breathed out, eyebrows furrowing. Craig propped himself up on his elbows, laughing softly.

            “It’s the perfect time.”

            “I-well-I don’t know about _the perfect_ time.” Tweek said, panting slightly as he started to fuck himself gently, hands planted firmly on Craig’s shoulders as he moved himself up and down. Craig hummed, watching him.

            “We could do this every night.” He whispered, licking his lips as he continued to watch him.

            “Y-You’re very trusting of someone who-who stole from you today.” Tweek chuckled, closing his eyes once more as he continued his rhythm.

            “I’m trusting of someone who is very _lonely_.” Craig said, Tweek stopping suddenly. Something flashed across Tweek’s eyes, Craig thinking it was anger.

            “ _What did you say to me_?” He said between his teeth, hands wrapping around Craig’s neck. The chief kept his cool, humming as he took deep breaths through his nose. Tweek wasn’t strong enough to actually cause him pain.

            “You’re lonely. It’s obvious.” He breathed out, pressing his hips up a little further. Tweek let out a grunt, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt little needles behind his eyes and in his sinuses.

            “I am _not!”_ He shouted, hands leaving Craig’s throat and tangling into his own hair.

            “You’ve been on the run for so long. Stay here. Stay with _me._ You can stop running now, _outlaw_.” Craig mumbled, grunting as Tweek’s hand came down and slapped him across the face.

            “Sh-shut up! I don’t need you!” He practically sobbed, trying to get up. Craig grabbed him, the blonde yelling in protest.

            “Hey-hey, listen to me,” Craig whispered, holding him close. Tweek kept squirming, soft _aahs_ escaping his lips as it just dug Craig’s cock deeper inside of him. “You’ll be safe here. If anyone comes from your homeland for you, they won’t be able to touch you. I’ll protect you.”

            “I-I can handle myself.” Tweek choked out, face buried into Craig’s shoulder. The blonde whined softly, Craig’s hips pulling back gently and starting a slow, steady pace.

            “I know you can. But just think about how good it will feel to sleep in this bed, to be waken up with the finest of meals, to be filled up each and every morning and each and every night with my cock.” Craig whispered into his ear, Tweek’s eyes fluttering shut as he thought about it all. Tweek was a strong, independent, young man, but he _was_ lonely, and he _was_ tired. Screwing his face up, Tweek let out a sob, Craig holding him a little tighter as he let his own eyes shut. Tweek dug his finger nails into Craig’s shoulders, biting down gently on his shoulder. How could he turn down an offer like that? _You can’t…you can’t stay here…_

“I-I can’t.” He whispered, yelling out as Craig suddenly thrusted his hips up hard.

            “ _Why_?”

            “I-I can’t stay here. I’ll put your tribe in d-danger.” He sobbed, yelling out once more as Craig found his prostate. Tweek threw his head back, Craig biting down on the hickey he left earlier.

            “You won’t be an issue for us.”

            “I-I’ve made a lot of people angry.”

            “So have we.”

            “I-I’ve _killed_ people!”

            “So have we!”

            “ _I can’t_!” He shouted, back arching as Craig didn’t lighten up on the pace. Craig pushed up suddenly, making it so Tweek fell onto his back and Craig was now on top. He placed his hands firmly by Tweek’s head, the blonde’s lip quivering as he tried to calm himself down. “I-I can’t, Craig…” He whispered, the chief blinking. It was the first time he actually said his name, but why did he have to do it in such a way that broke his heart? Sighing softly, Craig nodded slowly, dropping his head so it rested on the comforter by Tweek’s. He couldn’t bring himself to say _‘I understand’_ because he _didn’t_ really understand why Tweek couldn’t stay. He closed his eyes, focusing on just getting himself off at this point. Tweek closed his eyes as well, legs wrapping around behind Craig’s and arms wrapping tightly around his chest. Soft sounds kept escaping Tweek’s lips as Craig fucked him, his chest heaving more the closer he got to his orgasm.

            “Come on, Tweek.” Craig murmured, turning his head to nuzzle his nose into his cheek. It was all too much: the bath, the sex, the offer to stay, Craig’s words, Craig’s body, Craig’s dick, _Craig_. With a loud cry, Tweek tossed his head back as he came between the two of them, Craig following suit as he snapped his hips forward once more and came deep inside of Tweek with a groan. As soon as Craig fell onto the bed besides him, Tweek sat up, grabbing his tunic off the floor and rushing to the washroom. The chief turned his head, watching the door shut. Cursing under his breath, Craig grabbed his own tunic, tugging it on over his head and grabbing his headdress and pants. He snatched his spear from its resting position, walking over to the washroom door. Craig jumped back as it flew open, Tweek back in the clothes he was in earlier: pants, dirty boots, a button up flannel, vest, bandana, and a cowboy hat around his neck.

            “I’m leaving.” Tweek announced, Craig grabbing his arm.

            “Need I remind you you’re still a prisoner.”

            “Real convincing job, Chief, could’ve fooled me.” He scoffed, tugging his arm away from Craig.

            “There you go with that _fucking mouth_ of yours!”

            “So what if I have a damn mouth on me?! I’ve been by myself since I was _sixteen!_ My parents were killed in front of me, Craig! That’s why I’ve got a mouth on me! Because I was silent for so long! A push over! People _walked all over me_! I let the killers accuse me of _killing my own parents_ because I was _too afraid_ they would kill me next! I wish I would’ve let them kill me at this point! It would’ve been easier than this life on the run!” Tweek yelled, hot, angry tears falling down his cheeks. Craig didn’t know what to say, shocked that Tweek was so honest with him. With a soft sigh, Craig turned and walked over to a closet in his room, opening it and grabbing Tweek’s bag from it. The blonde blinked as he held it out to him, a sad smile on his face.

            “It was a pleasure meeting you, Cowboy.” Craig finally said, Tweek taking the bag gingerly from him. He gave a nod of his head, tugging the bandana over his face and his hat on top of his head after placing the bag across his body.

            “Same to you, Chief.” He whispered back, silently walking across the room to the balcony. Without looking back, Tweek began scaling the side of the palace, every inch of his body screaming at him to go back, but he couldn’t. Tweek couldn’t jeopardize Craig like that. As he took off running once his feet hit the ground, Tweek was none-the-wiser to the raven haired chief watching him go from his balcony.

* * *

 

            “Chief! Chief he has-” Stan froze when he saw Craig the next morning, slumping in his throne as he leaned against his knuckles. “Chief?”

            “What is it Stan?” He mumbled, eyes staring straight ahead at the door as if he was waiting for someone to enter them.

            “That outlaw…he has-”

            “I let him go.”

            “Chief!”

            “He’s no threat to us…” Craig sighed, finally looking up at Stan with a tired look in his eyes.

            “Are…are you okay, Craig?” Craig bit his lip, Stan never calling him that anymore unless he was genuinely worried about the chief’s wellbeing. They had grown up together, Craig assigning him as his chieftain when he was placed in charge of the tribe.

            “’m fine…”

            “…You slept with him, didn’t you?” Stan whispered, the dark haired man gasping as Craig pointed his spear at his throat.

            “If you _say anything_ to anyone…I’ll kill you.” Craig said slowly, Stan nodding his head once.

            “Y-Yes, chief.” Stan choked out, sighing as the spear was dropped. Craig had come out to Stan when they were fifteen, and Stan wasn’t sure if he had ever come out to anyone else. Seeing that homosexuality was pretty uncommon in these parts, he didn’t blame Craig for wanting to keep it hush hush.

            “I offered him a place to stay here…”

            “And he said no?” Craig nodded slowly, shrugging his shoulders.

            “I just…something about him, Stan…I can’t put my finger on it…but he was special…”

            “He stood up to you.” Stan said, chuckling softly as he saw Craig’s face flush and his left eye start glowing. Stan has learned that when both eyes are glowing, he’s either angry or attracted to someone, when his left eye glows it means he’s embarrassed, and when his right eye glows it means he’s annoyed.

            “I-well-sure, but he was _infuriating_.”

            “And you liked that about him.”

            “Stanley, so help me Gods, I will-”

            “Craig, it’s okay to show feelings for someone…even if it’s a mouthy blonde.” Stan chuckled, Craig pouting and crossing his arms across his chest.

            “I don’t like him.”

            “Oh, Gods, I feel like we’re fifteen.”

            “I don’t!”

            “Then stop staring at the door waiting for him to come back and do some work then,” Stan turned to leave, expecting Craig to follow him. As he was about to leave, he looked over his shoulder, Craig still staring at the door. He let out a soft laugh. “That’s what I thought.”

            “This means nothing.”

            “Go get him.”

            “He could be anywhere!”

            “Then we’ll go with you.”

            “Stan-”

            “Craig, this is important to you, is it not?” Stan asked, the chief nodding slowly. “So…it’s an order then…is it not?” Stan asked again, Craig nodding slowly once more. “Then we will find this mouthy blonde and coerce him into coming back.”

            “Tweek.” Craig called out as Stan turned to leave. Stan turned back slowly, eyebrow raised.

            “Excuse me?”

            “Tweek…his name is Tweek.”

* * *

 

            “ _Fuckfuckfuckfuck!”_ Tweek kept whispering to himself as he ran, his chest heaving as he did. _How did they find me?!_ Whipping his head around, he could hear their laughter as their horses maneuvered through the jungle, Tweek cursing as the jungle opened up into a clearing. Pushing himself to run just a little faster, he heard the horses exit the forest as he ran, tears filling his eyes from the burning air.

            “You’ll tire out, boy, they always do!” Eric Cartman shouted, Tweek grunting as he pushed himself to run faster, better, harder. He heard a gunshot, ducking his head as he had no idea where they were shooting. Eric Cartman and his gaggle of goons were closing in on him, wanting him for the bounty that was on him in the states. How they found him in the jungles of Peru, he wasn’t sure, but all he knew was either one of three things was going to happen: he’s killed, he’s captured, or he escapes. The last one is what he wants, but he doesn’t think it’s going to happen. Another shot rang out, a searing pain ripping through Tweek’s shoulder. Screaming in agony, Tweek dropping to the ground as he clutched at his shoulder. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck!_ Trying to get back up, he let out a cry as a heavy foot came down on the middle of his back. “Quit your running, kid!” Cartman laughed, his four other companions jumping down off their horses.

            “L-Let me go!” Tweek cried out, kicking his legs to try and get some traction on the ground.

            “Ain’t gonna happen, boy,” Cartman chuckled, pressing his boot down harder on him. Tweek gasped, the pressure making it harder for him to breathe.

            “I-I don’t h-have anything!”

            “You might not _have_ anything, but your ass is valuable! You’re up to ten grand, boy!” Cartman said, tying his hands together while his henchmen worked on tying his legs.

            “Fuck you! Let me go, you fucking fat ass!” Tweek screamed, yelling out in pain as Cartman slapped him _hard_.

            “Shut your damn mouth!” He yelled, taking Tweek’s bandana and using it as a gag on him. He took the extra rope and tied it to the saddle of his horse. “Sorry we can’t fit you on a horse, but you’re some outlaw scum, so I don’t really give a shit.” Tweek’s eyes widened.

            “ _N-No wait!”_ He managed to choke out, but it was too late. Cartman and his gang started taking off towards the jungle, Tweek helplessly dragging in the dirt behind him. It hurt, it hurt so _badly_ , his skin burning from the contact. He wanted to cough from all the dirt being tossed up into his face, but he couldn’t with the bandana in his mouth. _I’m going to die. This is it._ It felt like Tweek had been dragging for an hour, but it had only been about a few minutes. Suddenly, an arrow came whirring past, cutting the rope and letting Tweek tumble a few meters before he came to a stop.

            “What the hell?!” He heard Cartman yell, Tweek coughing as he managed to dislodge the gag. He looked up through squinted eyes, dirt clouding his vision. He heard screaming, he saw flashes of blue, he heard silence, he saw nothing, passing out from the searing pain in his back.

Craig turned his attention to the portly man that was left, everyone else in his gang dead. He crawled backwards on the palms of his hands and kicked his legs, trying to get as far away from Craig as possible. His eyes were still glowing bright, the jewel on his spear glowing as well as he pointed it at his throat.

            “You will leave this land. You will not return here. Do you understand me?” Craig said slowly, Cartman nodding his head furiously.

            “Y-Yes! Yes, I understand!”

            “Good. Now go!” He yelled, Cartman scrambling to climb onto his horse. Once Craig could no longer see him, he turned his attention back to the blonde, who was being looked at by his men. Stan was crouched down next to him.

            “ _He’s pretty beat up_.” He said to Craig in their native tongue.

            “ _Bring him back to the palace...carefully.”_ Craig responded, Stan nodding as he stood. He spoke to the other men around Tweek, all of them carefully rolling him onto his stomach. Craig winced at his back, the clothing completely torn up, and in return, his skin was torn up as well. Each man slid an arm gently under Tweek, grabbing onto the arm of the person across from them to make a makeshift gurney. They made their way back slowly to the palace, taking Tweek immediately to the doctor to get his wounds cleaned up. Craig stood by watching for a while, staring at the restful face of Tweek before sighing and turning to leave.

            “Chief, where would you like us to bring him when we’re done here?” The red headed doctor asked, Craig closing his eyes.

            “Bring him to my chambers, Kyle.”

            “Y-Your chambers?”

            “That’s an order.” He said, looking over his shoulder. Kyle nodded, turning his attention back to the unconscious blonde after the chief left. He stared at the blonde, eyebrows furrowing. _Why does the chief want him in his chambers?_

* * *

Soft.

Everything felt soft around him.

Wiggling his toes, Tweek hummed softly as he stretched his legs, moving to stretch his arms. However, a hot pain rushed up his back when he went to lift his arms, a yell of pain escaping his lips. The doors bust open, Stan and a portlier guard rushing over.

            “Tweek!”

            “Y-You know my name now?!” He cried out, gritting his teeth as the pain refused to subside.

            “Chief told me. Do you need me to fetch him?” _Why is he asking for orders from me?_

            “N-No, I’m fin- _FUCK_!” He screamed, gasping as a particularly sharp pain hit his lower back.

            “ _Clyde, go fetch the chief. Tell him he is awake_.” Stan said to the man next to him in his language, Tweek watching him go.

            “W-Where is he-”

            “Sorry, chief wanted us to get him when you woke.”

            “N-No! He can’t-he can’t see me like this! When did I get here, by the way?! _How_ did I get here?!” Tweek asked, Stan opening his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Craig came walking in with the portly guard.

            “You’re awake.”

            “Y-Yeah, no sh- _aaah_!” Tweek gasped, gritting his teeth again as a wave of pain surged through him. Craig turned to the portly guard and Stan.

            “Go get Kyle. I want him to check on Tweek now that he’s awake.” Craig instructed, both men placing an arm on top of the other before leaving. Craig sat on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out. Tweek batted his hand away.

            “Why-why am I here?”

            “You were going to be killed.”

            “Y-you should’ve let them.”

            “Why do you speak that way?”

            “I’m better off dead.”

            “No you’re not, Tweek.” Craig said sternly, Tweek blinking at the tone of voice he used.

            “W-What are you doing? Why-why are you being so nice to me?” He croaked out, trying not to cry from the pain.

            “Because we’re more similar than you think.” Craig said, Tweek scoffing.

            “Yeah…right.” He laughed, turning and looking away from Craig. He blinked as he looked out the glass doors of the balcony, the Andes mountains in the distance. He found himself staring at the view, imaging himself waking up every day and getting to see either the mountains or Craig first. _Not a bad deal_.

            “I’m serious, Tweek,” Craig murmured, grabbing Tweek’s hand. “We were both thrusted into a life we didn’t want, we both want and crave affection...we’re both… _lonely_.” Tweek blinked at the last word, turning his head slowly to look at Craig.

            “How…how are you lonely? Y-You have a whole _tribe_ of people and I _literally_ have _no one_.” Tweek breathed out, Craig looking down. He didn’t get to answer, Kyle walking in with Stan and Clyde. Craig moved so Kyle could look over Tweek, the blonde staring at Craig as he had to roll onto his side so Kyle could inspect his bandaged back. Hot tears fell down Tweek’s cheeks as the pain started to consume him more, Kyle assuring him that it will pass soon.

            “Your bullet wound is really irritated. I was able to get it out and stitched shut, but a lot of dirt got in it while it was fresh. Hell, a lot of dirt got in your cuts in general. They should heal within a week, a lot of it just deep scrapes.” He explained to Tweek, the blonde nodding as he kept his eyes locked with Craig’s.

            “T-thank you.” He said, the chief not looking away as he spoke.

            “Leave us.” Craig said loud enough for the three other men to hear, Kyle and Clyde blinking.

            “You heard him.” Stan said, tapping the bottom of his spear on the floor. Craig broke his gaze to look at Stan, shooting his chieftain a thankful look. Stan gave him a nod, turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Craig turned his attention back to Tweek, taking his headdress off and setting it aside. Silently, he laid down next to Tweek, looking at him. His left eye was glowing, Tweek swallowing hard.

            “I’m…I’m lonely because I have no one romantically…I-I’ve always wanted someone to share a life with…I think back to my parents, how happy they were.”

            “…Were?” Tweek whispered, Craig humming sadly.

            “Killed in an attack when I was fifteen. I became chief later that year. I accidentally discovered my powers the day they were killed.”

            “What happened?”

            “Another tribe had come in, tried to take our land, the whole thing. I was out hunting with Stan when it happened. When we returned…they were already cleaning up the mess…my parents and sister were killed…I was so… _angry_. I didn’t know I could _feel_ so angry. Stan saw my eyes glow first, and the rest…the rest is history. The village elder advised me to learn how to control these powers, for I could be of great assistance to the village as their chief. I spent a good four months learning what these powers were…and once I did…I was crowned chief.”

            “I-I’m sorry about your family.” Tweek whispered, Craig looking up at him.

            “I’m sorry about yours…I didn’t get to say it last night, but I am.” Craig admitted, Tweek biting his lip as he quickly thought.

            “If…If I stay here…what does that mean?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Am I just…your fuck buddy or-or will I be a puppet of some sort?”

            “Puppet?”

            “Ya know, like, the public only sees me during events.”

            “Tweek, I’d intend to marry you.” The blonde’s eyes widened, both their faces turning a dark red as Craig realized what he said.

            “Y-You…don’t mean that, do you?”

            “Well…I…yes, I do.” Craig admitted, face a bright red and left eye glowing. Tweek wasn’t sure what to say, heart pounding in his ears as he tried to figure out exactly what he needed to say. He wanted to look away, wanted to look away so _badly_ , but found he couldn’t do it. _You like him_. _Why aren’t you saying anything, idiot_? Swallowing hard, Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand gently, placing it over top of his rapidly beating heart. Craig stared at his hand, eyes slowly drifting up to meet Tweek’s as he kept his hand over his heart.

            “You’ve done this to me since I met you yesterday. I-I can’t be calm around you.” Tweek whispered, Craig taking Tweek’s hand and moving it so it sat over top his own heart.

            “I feel the same way.” Tweek stared at his hand in awe, both men staring at their hand on the opposite person’s heart. It was so simple, but they were making it so complicated. Tweek smiled slowly, thumb running over the fabric of his tunic gently.

            “Okay.” He breathed out, Craig blinking.

            “Okay-Okay what?”

            “…I’ll stay.”

* * *

It’s been about one month since Tweek has decided to stay with the Incan tribe, and they welcomed him with open arms after he was fully healed and back on his own feet. Craig and him haven’t talked much about their relationship or the idea of marriage yet, but it was definitely on the table. Tweek undoubtedly would die for this man, and Tweek knew Craig would do the same. Wanting to stay involved with Craig’s daily life, Craig had appointed him his foreign ambassador since he has traveled across a great deal of land and knew more about foreign relations than Craig did. It was a great way to get Tweek involved, his mouth often getting them out of unwanted deals or persuading the business men they were trading with to give more than they had originally planned. Craig, was without a doubt, smitten with his foreign ambassador. They were getting ready for bed one night, Craig finishing up a bath while Tweek sat out on the balcony railing, feet hanging over the ledge. He looked out at the Andes, the moon rising over them as he hummed.

            “You love looking danger in the eyes, don’t you?” Craig asked, Tweek chuckling.

            “When you’ve looked danger in the eyes for seven years now…it’s hard to look away.” Tweek admitted, Craig leaning his elbows on the railing by him. Tweek reached out, running a hand through Craig’s hair.

            “What are you thinking about?”

            “How crazy my life has been…did you know I used to live in the mountains in the states?” Tweek asked, Craig humming.

            “What was that like?” Craig asked, Tweek thinking for a moment.

            “It was wonderful. It was a quiet town, really. Never really had any issues. South Park…I miss it dearly.”

            “When did you finally leave?”

            “After my parents were killed…I couldn’t be there anymore. It was a few days later I discovered I had been framed…and that’s when I left.”

            “Do you know who killed them?” Craig murmured, wrapping an arm around Tweek’s waist and pressing a kiss to his hip. Tweek sighed sadly.

            “Unfortunately, no. We were poor…my dad tried to get extra money to help start his business…but got himself wrapped up with the wrong people… _God_ , he was so stubborn…I-I miss them both so much…” Tweek breathed out, Craig nuzzling his nose into his hip.

            “I miss my family every day. They’d be happy to see the village thriving.”

            “They’d be happy to see it thriving because of _their son_.” Tweek whispered, swinging his legs around and sliding onto the balcony. Craig chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to Tweek’s lips.

            “Your parents would be proud, too.” He whispered back, Tweek smiling at the simple words.

            “Why don’t we get ready for bed and I can show you some more things my mouth can do?” Tweek giggled, Craig humming softly as Tweek pressed soft kisses to his neck.

            “One of these days, this mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble.”

            “Oh, it already _has_.” Tweek laughed, Craig letting out a soft laugh as he reached down and lifted Tweek up, the blonde pressing kisses to his lips as he walked them inside. For the first time since Craig was fifteen, the world seemed a little brighter. And for the first time since Tweek was sixteen, the world didn’t seem so small. After being alone for so long, Tweek found someone he didn’t mind sharing his time on this Earth with. Even though his mouth had gotten him in trouble with this man at first, Tweek is pretty sure Craig wouldn’t have had their first encounter go any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope ya'll enjoyed this one shot! I needed a break from writing "Hot for Teacher" so that's why I wrote this! (If you haven't checked out that fic, please do if you enjoyed this!) This all stemmed from an idea someone suggested on tumblr of Incan Craig and Outlaw Tweek and everyone really got thirsty for a mouthy Tweek so here he is! I really do hope you all enjoyed this and I'd appreciate any and all feedback!


End file.
